magistreamnpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Madame Aquile
A strange woman who likes even stranger things. Missing Dragons Spoilers You enter the shop Koval has pointed out to you as belonging to Madame Aquile. It is brightly lit by valuable lamps imported from Synara City, which throw their light on all kinds of things from various places of the world. Masks, carvings, small statues, tribal weapons and a multitude of other things hang on the walls or are displayed on shelves. In the back, you see a counter, with a woman sitting behind it. You step toward the counter, taking in your first impression of her. She's very fair of skin, too fair to be a native of these islands. You rather judge her to be from Synara City, or perhaps even farther north. Her long, reddish-blond hair is worn back in a thick braid and is half covered under a large hat decorated with fruits. She looks up at you and smiles, a thin smile that doesn't reach her eyes. Her face could be called more handsome than beautiful, and you would judge her to be in her fourties. "Hello, my dear," she addresses you. "How can I help you?" – "Are you Madame Aquile?" you ask, and when she confirms this with a nod, you continue. "I have been told you have been to Rone recently. You removed something from there, and I want whatever it was." – "Ah; you wish to buy," she replies. "This thing does not belong to you…" you answer hotly, but she cuts you off. "It did not belong to anyone, my dear. Finder's keeper, you know. If you want it, you will have to pay my price." You take a moment to gather yourself, trying to control your temper. "What is your price?" you ask, once you are sure you will be able to speak calmly again. "You are one of those magi from the Keep, are you not? There's great profit to be had with some of those creatures you have. I would trade that crystal for a pair of axolotls, a male and female hatchling. Their offspring will make up for the loss of giving away that crystal." --- Madame Aquile looks at you, taking in your empty hands. "I thought I told you what I would trade that crystal! Bring me a pair of axolotl hatchlings, one male and one female, then you can have it!" --- Wordlessly, you hold out the jar that has two axolotl hatchlings swimming around happily to Madame Aquile. She takes it from your hand, holding it up and looks closely at the two creatures. "Yes, I think those two will do nicely," she says. Taking note of your expression, she says: "Don't worry, I will care for them very well, my dear. They are valuable merchandise after all." She reaches below the counter and pulls out an object wrapped carefully in a soft piece of cloth. "Here's what you wanted. It's still in the same shape as it was when I took it from that island. I didn't do anything to it." You unwrap the item and look at a clear crystal, a bit smaller than your fist. It glimmers in the bright light of the lamps and you admire it for a minute. Then you rewrap it into the cloth and carefully stow it in your bag. "I will return this to where it belongs," you tell Madame Aquile. "Be aware that the Keep will set watchers on that island, to prevent it from being stolen again!" Before she can answer, you turn and walk out of the store. Category:Quest NPC